broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/MLP Finale
I actually made the effort to watch it today. I've given up on the show after so many disappointments in quality. I only watched like the primer, and the episodes that related to the others finding their key and like one or two episodes in the beginning. The rest I totally did not feel like watching up early, or for my chase, staying up all night till the episode airs and then going to bed, I has the insomnia. However today I decided to watch it because it's like the last episode. Mix reviews coming from the Bronies' community. I personally thought it was okay but didn't really think it was good, but it wasn't bad. I am disappointed that Twilight's key wasn't the book her and her friends have been working on. When I first saw that thing in that episode it was introduced, I thought that has to be her key. I mean think about it, it makes sense a book that all her friends have been writing about their experience with friendship should have been her key. And when Discord showed up and gave it to her, I was like that has to be her key! He had been learning about friendship since he release and he even booked mark his favorite passages about how the other girls got their keys. But no, instead she got some last minute amulet. Wha? Twilight loves books and her friends worked on it too! Why wasn't it the book? It even helped her figure out the other objects were the key. The book would have made a better metaphor for the element of magic because books contain the magic of knowledge and whatnot. Nope, but oh well. And probably I had with the episode was the pacing. The first episode was boring and taking forever to get to the point. I think Discord Turing evil again was unnecessary. It would have been better if he stayed on the side of friendship, giving him more character and enforcing his new friendships. He should have just gotten his power taken away and went back to Twilight, because you know, he can still fly, he didn't loose his wings. And then give Twilight the book, have that be her key, and the girls could have solved the problem. Giving Twilight the other Alicorns their magic was a nice touch but unnecessary because putting all your magic in one place is dangerous. What is Tirek got to her first? What if Twilight hadn't gotten her key in time? There are too many what ifs to consider. Also the fight scene felt out of place. My Little Pony never had to resort to violence before. They always solved their probably with their friendship. I know maybe a lesson can be learn her to not use violence but I think the fight scene was just there to give the views some joy and that's fine but not when it doesn't fit the shows atmosphere. Before commenting and reading on, let me make some points people are missing. ''' I am only talking about this generation's MLP, not the firth or third or whatever. This is only about '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Second the violence. I mention the violence in this generation was always comical, meaning it was meant to be funny and no one was seriously harmed. The Changeling Fight was comical. All the changelings were knocked out, much like how a Pokemon faiths after battles but never dies. The battle was fought with party canons and magic. None of the mane six had the expression or intent to kill the Changelings. In Over a Barrel, the ponies fought the buffalo with apple pies. Both sides were trying to intimidate each other to drive the opposite party off the land. In Dragonshy, Applejack was going to fight the Dragon with apples. It seems apples are used as a weapon in Equestria. In um whatever that episode with the comic books, the superheroes were still being silly in battle, mainly because they did not know how to use their powers. In the Crystal Empire, King Sombra was "killed" by the Crystal Heart's magic. So violence has been presented in a comical or funny manner and no one had the intention to kill anyone. Twilight and Tirek had rather angry expression on their faces. You could see they were furious and were actually trying to harm the other. I expect this from Tirek but not from Twilight. So it felt like she was suddenly out of character and the show had already established itself as a rather non-violent show. To suddenly change that and make a character suddenly change is a bad thing. And lastly when I said this would have been a better way to present Twilight as an Alicorn, I mean that the third season's finale hated by others. I always stated I don't care what Twilight is. I saw it coming long before the third season's premier. However the third season's finale was kind of weak. So they should have waited until the fourth season's finale to turn Twilight into an Alicorn. That was all I was saying. This finale felt like fans would have accepted Twilight as an Alicorn if she turned into one after defeating Tirek with the help of her friends. I hope this helps others understand what I was trying to say. I feel like people are commenting before actually stopping to consider the point I am making. This is my opinion. I understand others have opinions and I respect that, however please respect my own as well. ''' '''Here's how I think they should have done it. First off, this episode would have made a better introduction to Twilight becoming and Alicorn. So if she hadn't turned into on in the Third Season, then now would be the time to do it. I think people would have accept it more if it was presented better than how it was in the third episode. That one was just rushed and it was like here she's an Alicorn now. Deal with it! But anyways, the episode should have started off with explaining how Tirek got freed. None of the villains even explain how they got freed or to Equestria. Discord was freed because The Cutie Mark Crusaders went out of character and showed disharmony in front of him. Odd but they would have explained it better for Discord. Chrysalis just showed up with no explanation on how she caught Cadence or anything. Sombra just reappeared with the Crystal Empire. How did he get free? I don't know. Nightmare Moon got the best explanation with the prophecy explaining on the Thousandth Day in the thousandth year the starts would aided in her escape. Not really explaining it but it gives us some knowledge and we saw the planets a line. This is an event that is rare and does happen but usually only every thousand years or so, so I can accept that. So Tirek gets out, caused some trouble, good guys find out, Discord it sent to stop him, Jumped over to Tirek stealing more power from ponies. Maybe a last stand to protect Canterlot, show the guards doing their job and defending the caslte. If anyone should be doing any form of fighting, it should be the guards. However they fail of course. Maybe have a scene with Shining Armor and Cadence battling Tirek, ya know show some husband and wife. Of course they get their power taken. Then have Celestia confront Tirek and gets her power taken. Luna shows up to to help her sister. Maybe a speech about Nightmare Moon between Tirek and Luna. Then Luna gets her power taken. Tirek finds out about the fourth alicorn. Then Discord shows up but gets his power drained. Visit the ponies for a bit, have Discord show up. Explain what happen, gives Twilight the book. Fluttershy's friendship scene with Discord caring for him and whatnot. They girls decide to go looking for the last key. They visit the old castle maybe here they find a book that tells them about Tirek's past. (It would have been nice to see Scorpan and as a villain but oh well. Or have him show up to confront his brother and aid Twilight and friendship.) Yeah that could work. Have Scorpan show up and try to help Twilight defeat his brother. C: Of course Tirek eventually finds them and takes Twilight and her friends' power. Maybe have Scorpan be the reason why Tirek found them, like he betrayed Twilight or something and joins his brother. But they he attacked Tirek because he wants to rule Equestria, or help it, whatever works. While that's going on, then have Twilight figure out the key is the book, not that dumb amulet and they girls save the day. When all is said and done, Twilight becomes the Alicorn... Or not whatever works for you. There that's how it should have been. Oh when the Guards of course are fighting Tirek, they need to be using the usually way violence is shown in Equestria, fighting is pies, and party cannons because after the Changeling attack, the guards would have adopted the Pinkie Pie way. c: Hey wait why was Shining Armor in Canterlot in the episode anyways? Doesn't he rule over the Crystal Empire with Candace? Or did he just like come back because of the danger? Whatever, people be hating on Flash Sentry showing up. When are they gonna like do that? If you gonna have a love interest in the show, do it already or don't. At least the other girls didn't become Alicorns like everyone feared. Sometimes that occurred to me, how did Tirek know about Cadence? Was she alive when he and Scorpan first came to Equestria? I always though she was kind of a new princess like twilight. Her age is unknown but the show makes you think she is around the same age as Shinning armor. Does this mean Scorpan and Tirek coming to Equestria was a recent thing? Just before the first episode of MLP? Alright. The time line of MLP is debatable. I know a large amouth og Bronies dislike this finale, yet it seems none of them are on this wikia. Lucky me huh? Now I must return to my Hunger Games. Category:Blog posts